Chuck vs the fight New Year's Edition
by Kate McK
Summary: A bonus holiday episode of Chuck vs the fight. A deviation from what happened during Chuck vs The other guy with an AU conclusion. When Sarah didn't show at the train station, Chuck assumed she chose Shaw and left for Italy. Did Sarah survive Paris?
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs the fight – New Year's edition**

**A/N** I've thought about it and decided that since this was the most popular story I've published, it seems only fitting to add a New Year's story as a thank you for all your support during the past few months. No prior knowledge of Chuck vs the Fight is needed. It follows the same pattern in that it is a separate story, but I didn't want to add to the fic already published as I didn't want to take away from how I've ended that one. This is a little angsty and a lot fluffy. And it's AU obviously, so some of the timelines don't quite fit in with the show and some other plotlines were just plainly ignored.

On a side note, you've managed to raise $22 for the emmy4yvonne campaign ($21 was paid over already). Additional donations will be made on a weekly basis. Thanks guys!

I don't own Chuck_._

**

* * *

**

Previously on Chuck:

Chuck told Sarah he loved her and asked her to run away with him, but Shaw intercepted her on her way to meet him. Beckman didn't find out about the Red Test and Chuck thought Sarah chose Shaw over him. Before Sarah could set the record straight, she and Shaw were sent to Paris. Chuck accepted their fate and he, Casey and Morgan left for Italy.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rome  
30 December 2010**

Chuck sat on the veranda, enjoying the view and a glass of a local red wine. Truthfully, he preferred beer, but Casey was adamant that it was good for the cover to blend in as much as possible. As part of that they had to learn to appreciate the local customs. Chuck got his payback when he found Casey's bottle of Johnny Walker Black and gave it to the butler for Christmas. Then Casey broke his X-Box. Morgan tried keeping the peace, but usually he didn't succeed. All it got him was more vigorous training from the Major. You would think Casey would be more appreciative, seeing that Chuck and Morgan built a very solid case to convince General Beckman to reinstate him. With a demotion, but none the less. Chuck briefly wondered which skills Casey is attempting to teach Morgan today. And whether Morgan is actually going to learn something. Morgan did his part in the field, albeit unorthodox and dangerous most of the time. But usually effective. Mostly though just through sheer luck. And spies can't rely on luck.

The sun was setting. Chuck took another sip and watched as the sky turned into various shades of orange and purple. It was breathtaking. Not for the first time he wished Sarah was here. This country was truly beautiful and, in a perfect world, he wanted to share that with her. But no one knew better than a spy that this was far from a perfect world. And Sarah was with Shaw. He hoped she was safe and happy. He hoped Shaw treated her right and loved her enough, though he knew no one could love Sarah the way he did. His love for her made him strong enough to walk away. He told her how he felt, gave her a choice and accepted the outcome. It hurt, but someday he'll be okay. For now he threw himself into every mission. He was determined to make this world a better place. For his family. For his friends. And for Sarah.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie. With a small sigh he put his glass down and got up. The staff was given the week between Christmas and New Year's off. Chuck insisted. They were on a mission over the Christmas period anyway and only got back this morning. And tomorrow night they're having a small, kind of sad actually, party for four. There was no need to keep the cook, butler and two housekeepers away from their families for that.

Chuck's hand tightened around the tranq pistol tucked into the back of his jeans as he checked the small monitor next to the door. He blinked and checked again. There was another knock. He took a deep breath to keep himself from freaking out. He let go of his gun and schooled his features. This was the last thing he was prepared for. Yet he found himself punching in the access code and slowly opening the door.

**Washington DC  
24 December 2010 **

The beeping was annoying. Extremely annoying. Sarah's first instinct was to reach for a throwing knife and put the alarm clock out of its misery. That's when she became aware that something was wrong. Her arm felt like led. So did the rest of her body. She told herself not to panic. Not until she knew there was something to panic about. She casted her mind back. Shaw drugged her. There was a café and a bridge. He pushed her over into the river. Shaw wanted to kill her for killing his wife. Her last thought as she hit the water was that she was not going to make it back to Burbank in time. She never got to tell Chuck that she loved him too. Or that Beckman cleared her to go with him to Italy. And if she died he was never going to know. But she survived. And judging from the way she felt, the drug hasn't worn off yet. Maybe there's still time.

Sarah opened her eyes with great difficulty. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could make out the heart monitor by the side of the bed. She blinked several times to get the world into focus. Then she turned her head and found a doctor standing on her other side studying her chart. She closed the file and caught her eyes. Then the chart hit the floor with a clatter.

"Sarah." There were so many emotions behind it that Sarah couldn't even identify them all. Not that she tried. She was too stunned.

"Ellie?" Her voice sounded hoarse. Not surprising as her throat felt like a desert.

"I knew you were going to wake up eventually," Ellie said through her tears as she gave Sarah a careful hug.

"Eventu…" It hurt to speak.

"Hang on," Ellie pulled herself together. "I'll get you some water." She returned seconds later with a cup and placed the straw between Sarah's lips. She took careful sips and almost groaned as the liquid ran down her raw throat. "Better?" Ellie asked when Sarah indicated she'd had enough. She nodded.

"Where's Chuck?" Her voice still sounded weird, but the burning from earlier was gone. Ellie didn't answer her immediately. She placed the cup on the bed side table and got up to retrieve the chart from the floor. More memories flooded back. Shaw was working for the Ring. He knew Chuck was the Intersect. And the Ring wanted the Intersect. Sarah decided that this might be a good time to start panicking. "Where's Chuck? Is he okay?"

"Chuck is fine, Sarah." Ellie wasn't telling her everything. If Chuck was okay, why wasn't he here?

"But Shaw…"

"Shaw is dead." A strange look crossed Ellie's face. It was something between relief and remorse. Then it hit Sarah.

"Ellie, what's going on? How much do you know?"

Ellie sat down on the bed next to her. "I know everything, Sarah. Well, no mission details of course, but I know about you, John and Chuck. And my dad and the Intersect." Ellie broke eye contact, her fingers fiddling with the bed sheet. Sarah's eyes followed her movements as she processed the information. Then something else caught her attention. The color of the sheets.

"This isn't Westside." Ellie shook her head.

"We're in D.C." Sarah shook her head, but it didn't help. There were too many questions running around in her mind.

"Ellie, please tell me what happened. No, call Chuck first. I need to speak to him. There's something I really need to tell him." The heart monitor started to beep faster.

"Sarah, you need to calm down otherwise I'll have to sedate you to prevent a relapse." Ellie rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm. "Just take a few deep breaths and try to relax." Sarah followed Ellie's instructions and the beeping slowed down. Ellie got up and pulled a visitor's chair up to the bed. "I think it's better if I fill you in before you speak to Chuck. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The water." Sarah shuddered.

"It's okay," Ellie comforted her. "I don't know what happened in Paris, but from what I was told a group of teenage boys found you drifting along the river. They rescued you and took you a hospital. You didn't have any ID, so they didn't know who to call. And obviously you didn't show up in missing persons. The local news reported on the story and a woman named Illsa recognized you and alerted the French Secret Service who contacted General Beckman. She had you moved here." Sarah closed her eyes and said a little thank you prayer. If it wasn't for sheer luck sometimes…

"Why are you here and how did you find out about everything?"

Ellie considered her answer carefully. "The Ring used me to get to my dad." Sarah's eyes widened.

"What? Is your dad okay? What happened?" Sarah knew the last thing Chuck and Stephen wanted was for Ellie to get involved. That's why they lied. To keep her safe.

"I was approached by a CIA agent. At least, that's what he told me. He said that they wanted to keep my dad safe. I led him straight to him, but it turned out Shaw wanted my dad's watch. Again I don't have any details, except that my dad refused and Shaw shot him, but he's okay. It was just a flesh wound and a backup team arrived in time to take Shaw's team into custody."

"I don't understand. You said Shaw was dead?" The look from earlier crossed Ellie's face again.

"I shot him," she responded softly. "After he shot my dad. Ironically enough with the same gun one of his henchmen gave me to protect myself." Ellie looked away again. Sarah's chest tightened. She remembered how she felt after her first kill and she was trained for it. Ellie was a civilian.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry." Ellie met her eyes again. "You did what you had to and if you ever want to talk about it…"

"I have weekly sessions with one of the CIA psychiatrists. It's getting better." Sarah saw right through Ellie's brave face. Ellie continued before Sarah could say anything. "That was when my dad told me what was really going on." Sarah was missing one big piece of the puzzle.

"What about Chuck?"

"Chuck's in Italy, Sarah. He has no idea what happened." If it wasn't for the constant beeping, Sarah would have believed that her heart stopped.

"Why? He should be here, Ellie. Why hasn't anyone contacted him?"

"Beckman's orders. She visited Dad in hospital and I confronted her." Despite everything, Sarah couldn't help a small smile from forming. She'd pay good money to see that. Then her smile faltered.

"What did she say?"

"That there was no need to worry Chuck. Apparently his emotions could cause the Intersect to stop functioning properly and that was more important." Ellie scoffed. "You know, I never thought I say this about anyone, but I kinda hate that woman."

"I know what you mean, but why go along with it? You can be very strong willed and you're not contracted to follow her orders?" If Beckman threatened any of the Bartowski's in any way, there would be hell to pay as soon as she gets out of this bed.

"We struck a deal. I told her I'd keep quiet provided I could speak to you. I never promised not to tell you, so I figured you could get the message to Chuck. When she told me that wasn't possible…I threatened to make Chuck quit if she didn't tell me what happened to you. I told her that we would all go off grid and the government wouldn't have an Intersect anymore. If they couldn't find my dad for over fifteen years…"

"You threatened the director of the NSA?"

"She messed with my family. Anyway, she bought it and told me about Paris and that you were in a coma, so I took a sabbatical from Westside and transferred here to oversee your care. Call me paranoid, but I don't have that much faith in the government." Sarah's heart rate spiked again, mainly because she forgot to breathe. Up to now she was able to process the information one fact at a time, but Ellie's last revelation was too much.

Ellie jumped up, in full doctor mode. "Sarah, calm down. Everything is okay now." She reached for a syringe in her lab coat pocket. "I think it's best if you get some rest." Sarah managed to lift her hand and put it on Ellie's arm to stop her.

"Ellie, what day is it?"

Ellie gently removed her hand and injected the clear fluid into her IV. "It's Christmas Eve," she responded softly. Sarah could feel the drug starting to take effect, but not before she did the math. Six months. She lost six months. And Chuck didn't know…

**Rome  
30 December 2010**

Sarah got out of the taxi. Her movements were slower than normal. Ellie was probably right. Traveling so soon after coming out of her coma was a bad idea, but she had to see Chuck. So she did what she did best. Lie. She felt bad doing so, especially after the lengths Ellie went through to take care of her. She was still stunned that Ellie cared about her that much after everything that happened. Pushing through the pain she managed to convince Ellie that she would be fine. Ellie tried to persuade her to phone Chuck instead, but she needed to tell him in person. It was too important. Who knows what he was thinking? Most likely that she left with Shaw. That she chose him. The thought broke her heart. When she threw her gun onto the hotel bed she made herself a promise that she was never going to hurt him again and now she did. The fact that she didn't do it intentionally didn't make it better.

It took all her self control not to decorate General Beckman's chest with one of her throwing knives. She forced Ellie to lie to her brother. Sarah had no idea how Chuck was going to react to being kept in the dark. On the plane she debated about what to tell him first. If she barreled in with an "I love you" he might not believe her. She needed him to. She'd never said it to anyone before and it was a big deal for her. On the other hand, if she explained everything first, he might be too preoccupied with dealing with the current situation his family was in and she could miss her chance. Then again, maybe she was complicating things. In all fairness, it's not like she'd done this before. All her life she was told to suppress her emotions, not express them. And none of this was helping to settle her nerves. She briefly wondered if Chuck still felt the same way. Not that that was going to deter her. He told her without knowing if she loved him too. The least she could do was to return the gesture. And then she'll find out if her luck ran out after Paris.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah lifted her hand and knocked.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Being a New Year's fic, this will be completed before 2011. Just an update on the other fic's I have going:

1. Season 4 – I still wasn't able to download episode 1, so the story is on hold indefinitely. Apologies for that.  
2. Covers – Chapter 7 is begging for a rewrite. I'll do so in the next week or two.  
3. Inconvenient Truths – Chapter 3 is in beta (thanks Tynianrex), so keep an eye out for that one. The summary will be updated with the new upload to clue you in as to what the story is really about.

I've written a deleted scene for 4x08 a while back, but then someone wrote a fic with a similar theme (translated: gripe) and I've abandoned the idea. I read what I have again though and it might work as a one shot (a very short one), so I'm debating whether to upload or not. I'm also working on a one shot that randomly popped into my head a few nights ago. Of course then I fell asleep and forgot most of it, but I'm trying to search the memory banks.

So 2011 is going to be busy. But as my grandmother used to say: It's good to be busy. (Quite fitting to quote her here as today would have been her birthday.) So this one is dedicated to you, Gran. Thank you for sharing your wisdom, even if I'm only appreciating it now that I'm old enough to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs the fight – New Year's edition**

**A/N **Okay, so to answer a few questions – Yes, this will only be about two or three chapters, keeping in line with the original fic that was mostly one shots, except for two 'episodes'. No, Sarah is not the fourth guest at the party. And yes, that was Sugar Bear's ex in the previous chapter.

Congrats to the guys over at emmy4yvonne – just received notice that the goal had been reached. Awesome!

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Rome  
30 December 2010**

Sarah knocked again. She heard a slight shuffle on the other side of the door and then nothing. After a few moments it opened. Her heart started beating faster and slower at the same time. At least, it felt that way. The first thing she noticed was the hair cut. He looked less innocent. A little older even. She wondered if any of that could be attributed to what he went through in his first months as a spy or if it was all due to the lack of curls. She gave him a quick once over. All his limbs seemed intact. Any scars he might be sporting would be covered up by his jeans and red sweater. Hopefully she'd get the chance to look for those later. She halted that train of thought. Ignoring the stoic mask every agent is issued along with a badge and fake name, she searched out his eyes. She couldn't read anything beyond confusion.

"Sarah? Hi." His voice caught a little and he chastised himself. Charles Carmichael had a steady voice. He practiced that often enough. He just hoped his face didn't give anything away. Chuck had the same urge to hide like the day Jill walked back into his life. Only this time it wasn't out of shame that he hadn't made something of his life. He was scared he was going to do something stupid like kiss her again. The last time he saw Sarah she told him in so many words she made a commitment to Shaw and she proved that when she didn't show at the station. This had to be about business and Charles Carmichael was all about business. He could forget that she kissed him back. Well, probably not. She took a tentative step forward and Chuck moved aside so she could enter.

Sarah moved in to give Chuck a hug, but he stepped aside. So instead she accepted his unspoken invitation and entered the living room, wheeling her suitcase behind her. Then she realized she hadn't said anything yet. "Hi, Chuck. It's good to see you." She gave herself a mental slap. Was that the best she could come up with? She never really talked much, but around Chuck she usually kept quiet for very different reasons. Now she had so much to say, but it seemed old habits die hard. At least she got a small smile from him. Feeling her own lips tucking upward, she tried again. "Chuck, I…"

"You are not getting real bullets ever! There's no way I'm going to be taken out by friendly fire from a bearded moron!" The front flew completely open and Chuck jumped out of the way just in time. "And what ever gave you the idea that I'm interested in…" Casey came to an abrupt halt. He looked from Chuck to Sarah and back to Chuck. "Great. Just what I need. More lady feelings." Without another word, he stomped off. Morgan peeked around the doorframe before entering. Then he spotted Sarah. Relief washed over his face as he closed the distance and enveloped her in a hug. She winced a little.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you. Please tell me you're staying. Things have not been the same since you left with…" Morgan pulled away, looking uncomfortable. Casey appeared again.

"Give them some privacy. Go to your room," he ordered.

"There's nothing to do in my room, since somebody used the X-Box for target practice." Casey took a step in Morgan's direction who quickly retreated, taking cover behind Sarah. "Sarah will kick your butt," he stated bravely. She gave Morgan a sideways glance.

"Sorry, Morgan, not today."

"Yeah, I can see that," Casey deadpanned. "You look like cra…"

"Casey!" Chuck stepped in between them. "It's your turn to cook and I'm starving. And Morgan," he turned around, "the NSA delivered a new X-Box an hour ago. It's in your room. Capisce?"

Morgan snorted. "You're still using that word wrong." Chuck gave him a stern look and Morgan threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get the message." He took the long way around the couch to avoid both Chuck and Casey and disappeared down the hall. Chuck turned back to Casey.

"I'm going," he grunted.

"They actually listen to you?" Sarah asked in disbelief when Casey was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Chuck replied as he gave Sarah a once over. "I tied them up with videogame controllers once." Casey was right. She looked like death warmed over and something told him it wasn't just jetlag. She was pale and obviously tired. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink?" Normally he would ask her if she was okay, but her sudden appearance had thrown him a little off balance.

"Water would be nice, thank you," she replied as she sank down on the couch. She really overexerted herself today and her body was protesting.

"Still, if I remember correctly? We have sparkling too if you feel like mixing it up." Great, Chuck thought, bring on the babbling.

"Still is fine." Sarah gave him a weary smile. He seemed as nervous as she was.

"Okay. Good. I'll be right back." Chuck had to concentrate hard not to run out of the room. He was truly happy to see her, but he had no idea how to act around her. The last time they were separated for six month… He shook off the thought. It was different this time. He didn't expect to see Sarah again. They had their separate missions on separate ends of the world. The thought haunted him for a long time. It still does. Now she here and he's hiding in the kitchen. He felt the urge to hit his head against the refrigerator. Several times. Instead he opened the door and retrieved a bottle of water.

"So what's up with Walker?" Casey asked from the other side of the counter. He was chopping onions, wiping his eyes on occasion with the back of his hand.

"Don't know," Chuck simply said and got a glass from the cupboard. He put both items down on the sink. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"How should I know?" Casey shrugged. "I tried to ask…"

"Hey," Chuck interrupted, "you should thank me. Ellie taught me never to tell a woman she looks tired, fat or old. Crap is implied."

Casey grunted. "So, it looks like she's staying."

"Looks that way," Chuck replied absentmindedly as his finger traced a path down the condensation on the side of the bottle. Casey put the knife down and leaned with both hands on the counter.

"What's your problem? Why aren't you out there getting the answers you've been stewing over since we got here?"

"Why are you so interested in our lady feelings all of a sudden?" Chuck asked as he drew another line across the first.

"The only thing I'm interested in," Casey clarified, "is that this team doesn't get any more dysfunctional than it already is. God forbid Beckman sends Shaw here."

That got Chuck's attention. "Do you think she'll do that?"

"Again, Bartowski, how the hell should I know?" Casey picked the knife up and pulverized what was left of the onion. "Go talk to Walker."

"Yeah," he sighed and poured the water into the glass. "Well, I guess we'll be one more at tomorrow night's party," Chuck tried to change the subject. He wasn't quite ready to back out there.

"Five people isn't a party," Casey deadpanned. "But speaking of which, you better warn Walker."

Sarah looked at her surroundings, but didn't really take anything in. She should probably try and figure out exactly what she was going to tell Chuck. Then she realized he hadn't returned yet and pushed herself off the couch. She ventured in the direction Casey took off earlier. When she rounded a corner she heard voices and stopped.

"We're just friends. And Sarah doesn't care." Sarah heard Casey disbelieving grunt. She took a small step back until her back hit the wall.

"I haven't given her any indication that I'm interested in something more," Chuck protested. "And I'm not. Not anymore." Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She quietly backed away and returned to the living room. She caught sight of her suitcase. Maybe she should have checked into a hotel. She still could. Or get on the next plane back to Langley. The thought alone drained the last energy she had left.

"All I'm saying," Casey waved the knife in Chuck's direction, "is that you should give Walker a heads up. You don't want her to get the wrong idea when Lou shows up tomorrow night."

"Okay, fine," Chuck conceded. "But I'm telling you, it's not going to make a difference. And for the record, Lou is going back to the States on Tuesday seeing as her grandmother is all better now."

Sarah was on the verge of hyperventilating. She thought she was prepared to deal with the situation if Chuck didn't feel the same way he did in Burbank, but she was wrong. It hit her hard. The dull ache in her chest grew exponentially with every second that passed. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to compose herself. She blinked back a tear that threatened to spill over and turned.

"Thanks," she responded breathily as she took the glass Chuck held out to her, attempting to smile but failing miserably.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" He sounded genuinely concerned and she felt herself starting to crumble. The last thing she needed now was for him to be nice to her.

"Just a little tired," she managed and took hold of her suitcase handle with her free hand. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course not," Chuck replied as he moved closer. "Let me get that." Her heart rate sped up when he reached past her. Their fingers brushed and they both stood frozen, staring intently at each other. The moment was broken when Chuck cleared his throat. Sarah reluctantly pulled her hand away, immediately regretting the loss of contact.

Chuck dropped his gaze. He always felt like he was drowning in her eyes. He tightened his grip in an effort to not focus on how she smelled. It didn't help. All his senses seemed to be on high alert. He forced his legs to take a step away from her. "I'll show you to your room," was the first thing he could think of to say.

They made their way down the hall in silence. A rather uncomfortable one. Chuck hoisted her suitcase up onto a chair in one of the guest rooms. "There are towels on the shelf," he pointed to the en suite bathroom, "and extra blankets in the cupboard. If you need anything else, my room's two doors down and Morgan is in the one next to mine. Casey is in the other wing. He snores."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks, Chuck," she responded from the foot of the bed. All she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and pretend this wasn't happening. Maybe things will look better in the daylight.

"Okay. Uhm…" he turned in the doorway. "Do you want dinner? I can fix you a plate if you want…you know, like room service?" He gave her a small smile which she returned.

"It's okay, I ate on the plane," Sarah lied. She highly doubted that anything would get past the knot in her stomach.

Chuck nodded and turned. Then he turned back. "We have a part…small gathering planned for tomorrow night, it being New Year's and all, so if you wanna come…I mean you're already here…" He realized he was babbling again. "We can talk about it in the morning. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Chuck." Her smile faltered when he closed the door behind him. She let out a heart rendering sigh.

**31 December 2010  
01:38**

Sarah rolled over for what felt like the millionth time. The house has long since gone quiet. She looked at the alarm clock again. Only two minutes have passed since the last time she checked. She pushed up on one elbow and hit a fist into the pillow. She fell back down and sighed. Then she threw the covers back and swung her legs to the floor. She pulled on her robe and padded to the door on her socks. She quietly opened it and scanned the hallway. Satisfied that she hadn't woken anyone, she made her way to the kitchen.

Chuck lay on his back staring at the ceiling. The covers were tucked tightly under his chin. He closed his eyes and opened them again. How was he supposed to sleep knowing the only thing that separated him and Sarah was a wall? Well, and a bed. And another wall. And half a bath. Plus he had about a hundred questions that needed answering. He wanted to know why she was here. More importantly, why she looked so worn out. He felt guilty for not trying to find out earlier, but he figured he'd let her get some rest first. He heard her bedroom door open. Holding his breath, he waited for a knock on his door.

Sarah froze when she saw the light burning. Then she noticed Casey bent over a file. "Paperwork?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Yeah," Casey replied and closed the file. He got up and pulled a mug from the top shelf. He poured tea from the pot on the stove and placed it in front of Sarah. He pushed the milk jug and sugar over and sat back down. "Chamomile," he simply said. "It'll help you sleep."

"I've slept for six months," Sarah focused on stirring the hot liquid, "I think I'm set for a while." She looked up when Casey didn't respond. It was only the second time since she met him that she saw actual concern in his eyes. She succumbed and told him about Paris.

"Finally," Casey sat back and folded his arms when she finished, "I have a legitimate reason to shoot him." Sarah knew it was Casey's way of showing he cared. Semper fidelis. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"I'm afraid you're too late." She told him what Ellie told her.

"Ellie got involved? Two Bartowski's, twice the fun."

"I promised her I'll tell Chuck."

"He's not going to take it well."

"I know." She put the mug down and met Casey's eyes again. "I've spoken to Beckman and convinced her that we should move this operation back to Burbank. Ellie needs Chuck and I know he'll want to be there for her."

"So you're back on the team?" From Casey's neutral tone, Sarah couldn't tell if he was pleased with the possibility.

"I requested this assignment before I left for Paris. Are you okay with that?"

"That depends."

Sarah raised a surprised eyebrow. "On?"

"What's going on between you and Bartowski."

"Nothing," Sarah hoped she sounded convincing. "I overheard some of your conversation earlier. But we're professionals, so it shouldn't interfere with our mission to bring down The Ring. The director is still out there and we need to focus on finding him."

Casey grunted. "I've seen you two being professional." He got up and gathered the empty mugs. "Now if you acted like the spy I know you are," he continued as he rinsed them out, "you would have listened to the entire conversation before jumping to conclusions."

"What are you talking about Casey?" This was the part she really didn't want to discuss.

"Bartowski invited Lou to our little New Year's celebration," he stated and dried his hands on a towel. "She's in town taking care of her sick grandmother. And before you get all jealous like the last time, they're just friends. The idiot's still too hung up on you to notice anyone making eyes at him." Casey gathered his files and paused for a moment. "But let's get one thing clear. This is the last time I'm getting involved. Good night."

Sarah was too stunned to respond.

* * *

**A/N** I've never written both POV's in a story before, so I hope I didn't botch it too much. Apologies for any mistakes that may have slipped in, I pulled an all-nighter on this one. The final chapter will be up before New Year's (somewhere in the world).

PS Carina was supposed to attend the party and she and Casey were going to tranq them and handcuff them to the bed, but then I realized I've done that before (more or less). So instead Lou popped up in the story and caused some unintended angst (and the opportunity for a little humor later), but the payoff will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck vs the fight – New Year's edition**

**A/N **Okay, so that didn't go as planned. I tried to answer as many of you as I could, so for those I didn't get to – the short version of why chapter is late – fell off my horse, sprained my wrist and thumb. Hope your New Year was better.

There will be one more chapter – this one was supposed to be longer, but I felt bad for leaving you hanging. I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 3

**Rome  
31 December 2010**

Chuck realized he managed to fall asleep after all when a smell from the kitchen woke him. Confused he got up and slid his feet into his slippers. It was his turn to make breakfast, but someone apparently beat him to it. He recognized the smell before rounding the corner of the kitchen. It reminded him of their mission in the suburbs. He shook the memory off. It was fun in the beginning, but it didn't end too well. He almost expected to see Sarah in that sexy pink nightgown, but given that it's winter in Europe, she was bundled up in a towel robe instead. Not that it helped any. Her mere presence in the house was enough to send his senses into overdrive.

"Good morning," he yawned and retrieved two mugs. He poured coffee from the pot and sat down at the counter.

"Good morning," she flashed him an uncertain smile over her shoulder. After her talk with Casey the previous night Sarah felt better. Not only because he indicated that Chuck still had feelings for her, but because she was able to talk about what happened. It should make it easier to tell Chuck.

"You're doing my breakfast shift," Chuck commented when the silence stretched too long.

"Thought I'd earn my keep." She transferred the omelet to a plate and put it front of Chuck. Taking her own plate, she sat down across from him. Chuck took a bite and groaned his approval.

"You know," he started after he swallowed, "this is even better than Ellie's."

Sarah gave him a shy smile. "Thanks, but maybe you shouldn't tell her that."

"Scared she's gonna rope you into all future meal preparations?" Chuck cringed the minute the words slipped out. _Open mouth, insert foot. _

Sarah noticed his discomfort, but his statement lifted her spirits. He just hinted at a future together. He also provided the perfect opening for the conversation they're supposed to have. "When's the last time you spoke to Ellie?" she asked and took a bite of her breakfast.

"A couple of days ago." He put down his fork and took a sip of his coffee. "You know," he started, his eyes on his finger tracing the rim of his mug, "I'm worried about her." His finger stilled and his eyes met Sarah's. "I don't know," he sighed, "she's just been…I got the feeling that something was a little off, but she insists that apart from missing me, everything's fine. Devon said she wasn't sleeping well, so maybe that's it."

Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "That's not it, Chuck." He looked at her questioningly. She pushed her plate aside. "Chuck, your dad was shot, but he's fine," she added quickly. "It was just a flesh wound and he made a complete recovery."

"What! Why would Ellie keep something like that from me?" Instinctively Sarah placed her hand over his to calm him down. Chuck looked down at their hands and frowned. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes," Sarah responded softly. "It was The Ring. They wanted his watch or something."

"The Governor," Chuck clarified when Sarah raised an eyebrow. "It keeps the Intersect from malfunctioning and prevents the host from…" he trailed off. "Sarah, if The Ring wanted the Governor, that means they must have an Intersect. Which means my family is danger." He jumped up. "I need to speak to Beckman. We have to get back to LA."

Sarah sat at the table dumbfounded. The pieces finally clicked. Shaw must have been The Ring's Intersect. "Chuck, wait!" she called before he could disappear into the hallway. He halted and turned back to her. "I've already spoken to Beckman and we're all flying back on the second."

"A lot can happen in three days, Sarah. We can't wait…" he started to protest.

"Your family is safe. And if The Ring had an Intersect, they no longer do." Not for the first time this week, Sarah was relieved that Shaw was no longer in the picture.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked as he moved closer to the table again.

"You might wanna sit down for this."

* * *

Chuck pulled his coat tighter around him and rammed his gloved hands back into his pockets. He's been wandering the streets for nearly two hours. He needed fresh air. Or nearly frozen, as it was. He was outraged. After everything he'd done for his country, Beckman still viewed him as a piece of equipment. Sarah assured him that she had some strong words with the General, but that didn't mean he was going to let her off the hook that easy. His sister needed him and the government forced her to lie. His initial reaction was to quit. Or take his family and run. But The Ring was still out there, threatening more than his family. And, he thought, if he could help bring them down, then he could show Ellie what she did wasn't all for naught.

Needing some warmth, Chuck ducked into a corner café and ordered a cappuccino. After a few sips he felt calm enough to call Ellie. They chatted for quite a while, not going into any explicit details as Chuck was in a public place. She managed to convince him that she was doing better and was still seeing the psychiatrist. And she was excited that they were coming home. Then the conversation took an unexpected turn.

"_How's Sarah holding up?" _Chuck immediately picked up on the mix of sisterly worry with professional concern. It dawned on him that while telling what's been happening with his family, she never referred to her role in everything that happened. And he was too preoccupied with his father and sister's wellbeing to notice.

"What's wrong with her, El?" he asked straight out. He was tired of people keeping things from him. He signaled the barrister for his bill. There was a hesitation on the other end of the line.

"_She didn't tell you?" _Ellie was stalling.

"No," Chuck confessed, "but you know her, she always puts other people ahead of herself." It took Chuck a while, but he finally got the story from Ellie. Throughout the conversation he didn't say much. With a promise to take care of Sarah he finally hung up. Braving the cold again, Chuck walked across the road to the square and sank down on the edge of a fountain, not really paying attention to the few people bustling around him. Sarah lied. She didn't tell him about Shaw. And she didn't tell him what happened in Paris. Then again, she was probably ashamed about her lack of judgment in trusting Shaw. He felt the same way after the Jill-debacle. Chuck's jaw tightened. She should have told him. And then he had a disturbing thought.

* * *

Sarah was meticulously cutting the carrots into little squares. The task didn't occupy her mind though. She recalled the emotions crossing Chuck's face when she filled him in earlier. She knew exactly what he was thinking, which is why she left out the details about Shaw. Chuck needed to deal with the situation rationally, for both his sake as well as Ellie's. As soon as he sees for himself that Ellie was coping, she'll brief him on the rest. Unfortunately it meant she couldn't tell him about Paris yet, but that seemed less important now. Ellie needed him more and he had to focus on that. She made a mental reminder to tell Casey the status of the situation.

Chuck quietly entered the house. Morgan and Casey were out doing some last minute shopping and Lou wasn't due for another couple of hours. He paused in the kitchen door and watched Sarah. She had her back to him. He noticed the slight slump of her shoulders and recalled how pale and worn out she looked since she arrived the day before. She'd been through a horrible ordeal, yet she was here, trying to set right what Beckman has done wrong. His heart melted. He waited until she put the knife down before he spoke.

"I would have been there," he stepped closer when she didn't turn. "Every day." He reached the counter and placed his hand over hers. Standing close, his chest and her shoulder almost touching, he studied her profile. "I would have held your hand and begged you to wake up. Every day."

Sarah kept her eyes trained on the cutting board. She couldn't look at him. He's supposed to be mad she kept the whole truth from him, but he wasn't. She knew if she looked into those brown eyes she would lose her resolve to stay strong. She didn't want to fall apart. Not now. When he took her hand, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I know," she spoke softly around the lump in her throat. Before she could add an apology, Chuck pulled her towards him.

Mindful that she was still recovering, Chuck wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. With her head against his chest, her arms circled his torso. For a moment neither of them spoke.

Sarah listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. She wondered how it was possible to miss something when you weren't even aware to miss it. When she let out a shuddering breath, Chuck placed a soft kiss in her hair before breaking the silence. "I think you need a nap."

The comment was so unexpected that Sarah found herself smiling for the first time in a long while. She looked up at him. "What am I? Four?"

"No," Chuck smiled back. "But I know you didn't sleep well last night and with travelling all the way here, you must be exhausted." He tucked lightly on her hand to follow him down the hallway. "Besides, if I don't bring you back in tip-top shape, your doctor might hurt me."

They walked past the guest room to Chuck's. "So Ellie told you?" Sarah asked when she sat down on the bed and bent over to take off her boots. Helping her, Chuck merely nodded. "We still have a lot to talk about, I just thought…"

"It's okay, Sarah," Chuck interrupted softly. "I think I finally get it. We can talk later." He pulled the duvet over her shoulder and settled in behind her. Sarah pulled his arm tighter around her, as if scared he was going to disappear. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his reassuring presence. Maybe everything will work out after all.

Before long Chuck heard her even breathing. He made no attempt at getting a little shuteye himself. Ellie's revelation kept replaying in his mind. As did his own. If he was there, in Paris, he would have killed Shaw. Sarah might have hated him for it, but if it meant saving her life, there was no choice. He would put her safety above all else. Somewhere between the fountain and his front door he realized that that was what Sarah had always done too. Protecting him was her number one priority. He finally understood.

**

* * *

**

****

A/N Seeing as the emmy4yvonne campaign reached their goal and no longer accepts donations, the money still owed (and some) was paid over to Ken-Mar Rescue to sponsor a little schnauzer-cross named Biscuit – and she was adopted on Friday! Go check out the site and see how you can help, it's easy. Come on, I know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuck vs the fight – New Year's edition**

**A/N **Well, I promised to have this done before New Year's and I beat that deadline by 10 months! But seriously, thank you for your patience, I have no idea where this year has gotten too. It may be a new year, but I still don't own Chuck. I did find an awesome beta for this though, so a big thank you to **Nervert** – I think you broke records.

Chapter 4

**Rome  
31 December 2010**

Sarah mumbled something in her sleep and shifted slightly, distracting Chuck from his train of thought. He checked to make sure she was still sound asleep before he carefully extracted his arm from around her and sat up. Suppressing a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. Though he was happy to have her back, he couldn't help but feel that he was doing this backwards again, just like that afternoon in Castle. Sarah's response the morning after he returned from DC left him conflicted. Rationally he knew the situation was different from years before when Jill told him exactly the same thing, but he couldn't help drawing parallels. Neither of them believed him when it mattered most. He recalled the five miserable years spent avoiding life and only hurting himself in the process. He knew the outcome would be even worse, because what he thought he felt for Jill, he knew he felt for Sarah. It cut him deeper, but he would forgive easier. If they only had time. But they didn't. So with Ellie's words in mind, he jumped in. His love declaration was premature, but all he was hoping for was that they could just start off somewhere.

This time a small sigh escaped.

He had thought it was all over when he'd been left standing at the train station. Now she was here, lying beside him, and despite everything that happened, everything he learned today, they were still back at square one. Though he knew now that Sarah didn't leave with Shaw, he wasn't sure if she actually chose him or whether the decision was made for her. The last thing Chuck wanted to do was question Sarah's motives, but if he didn't, chances were they're going to go down the same path as before and end up hurting each other again. Neither of them deserved that.

Getting up quietly, Chuck pulled the duvet back in place. With one last glance in Sarah's direction, he softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was almost dark when Sarah woke up. The bed behind her was empty. For a second she thought she imagined everything, but then she noticed the Tron poster on the opposite wall. Rolling over on her back, she stretched her limbs and inhaled deeply. With her forearm over her eyes, she recalled the events from earlier that afternoon. She should have told him. Even though his reaction had been more than what she'd hoped for, he still should have heard it from her. There was a soft knock on the door. Expecting Chuck, she felt a smile form. It faltered slightly when Morgan's face appeared.

"Hey," he smiled as he entered. "I made you some tea." He waited until she pulled herself up against the headboard before handing her the mug.

"Thanks," she responded softly. She took a sip, watching Morgan from the corner of her eye. He was shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. "Something on your mind?" she asked when it became clear he wasn't leaving.

"Uhm, yeah," he replied uncomfortably, "are you staying?" The question gave her pause. She was officially part of the team, but she had a feeling there was more behind what he was asking. Pulling her legs up, she indicated to him to sit down.

"What's this about, Morgan?" Sarah wouldn't normally initiate a conversation like this, given that the only interaction she had with Morgan in the past was mainly as part of selling her and Chuck's cover relationship, but she was well aware that ever since Morgan found out the truth, he was there for Chuck at a time she wasn't. She owed him for that at least.

"This team is a disaster," Morgan answered bluntly. "I mean, the missions go generally well, and Chuck and I are still best friends, but Casey, I think he wants to break…my everything." Morgan sighed dramatically.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of tea to hide her grin. She saw this coming from the day Morgan joined Team Bartowski. He and Casey were probably the oddest pair in the history of all government agencies.

"I kinda like Alex and she feels the same way." Sarah nearly choked. Clearing her throat, she put the mug down on the nightstand. "I know it's unfair to ask you to run interference," Morgan continued, "maybe I should just break up with her."

"No," Sarah responded instinctively, earning her a questioning look. She cleared her throat again. She was well aware that she was the last person who should be dishing out relationship advice, but she had learned something over the past four years and the pep talks from Ellie this past week had helped too. "If you really like her, Morgan, then you don't give up. Just remember that all fathers think no one is good enough for their daughters. And Casey is still new at this…family thing. Give him some time to get used to the idea." Morgan's face lit up.

"I haven't thought about it that way. I bet Chuck went through the same thing with your dad." He started fidgeting again. "Sorry, I didn't mean…I know your relationship wasn't real…I mean you were just pretending, even though it seemed…man, I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."

"It's okay, Morgan." Wrapping her arms around her legs she tried to hide her discomfort. Even though her dad didn't believe they were a couple, he was the first to verbally confirm Chuck's feelings for her. And he knew exactly how she felt the moment he laid eyes on Chuck's bank statement, despite not knowing she left that life behind a long time ago. Apparently everyone saw it. Ellie made that point very clear. Casey was always needling them. Beckman knew, hence the 49B. And then there was Shaw. To him she admitted and denied it in one sentence. But none of that mattered anymore. The only person she needed to convince was Chuck.

"Well," Morgan stated when the silence became uncomfortable, "I should go get ready. We are convening at zero eight hundred hours," he gave Sarah a mock salute before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Sarah glanced at her watch after applying the finishing touches to her make-up. Chuck would be back shortly. According to Morgan he went in search of another bottle of Johnny Walker Black to start the New Year on the right foot with Casey. Thereafter he was to pick up Lou. She kept telling herself that she had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had since waking up. She opened her jewelry box and took out the charm bracelet Chuck had given her a couple of Christmases ago. Determined to follow her own advice to Morgan, she fastened it around her wrist. As she moved to close the lid, her eyes fell on two thumb drives. She was very familiar with their contents. The first one Carina gave her after they took down Carl. The second was a copy she made of the surveillance in Castle before wiping that particular moment from the mainframe. Some girls saved movie stubs and pressed flowers, she hung on to taped love confessions.

* * *

After dinner everyone took their drinks to the living room and relaxed in front of the fireplace. Casey claimed the recliner and Lou and Chuck the chairs on opposite sides of the room, leaving Sarah on the couch with Morgan. Just like at dinner, Chuck and Lou kept the conversation going, with Casey adding the occasional grunt. Sarah had been watching them all this time, but couldn't find any sign remotely indicating that there was more than friendship there. Though Chuck wasn't exactly ignoring her, she still got the feeling that he was keeping his distance.

Chuck was aware of Sarah's eyes on him. He sighed inwardly. They hadn't had a chance to talk yet and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. At least she didn't seem jealous of the attention he paid Lou. Even so, he'd been weighing his words carefully all evening. He just hoped neither of them expected a kiss at midnight. That could get awkward.

Chuck caught Sarah's gaze and gave her a small smile. Frustrated with not being able to read him, not to mention the fact that they'd barely spoken all evening, she was getting a little antsy. Something had changed and the only conclusion she could come to was that he regretted what happened earlier. Or maybe it merely a friendly gesture and he was worried that she'd read more into it. She couldn't take the uncertainty anymore and needed to know. Sarah was still trying to figure out how to get Chuck alone for a few minutes when Morgan unknowingly came to her aid.

"Hey, Lou," he interjected when there was a lull in the conversation, "you know, I have a really important question to ask you. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. I mean who better qualified than you…"

"What is it, Morgan?" Lou asked, spurring him on to get to the point.

"If you were ever stranded on a deserted island…" Casey interrupted with an annoyed grunt, but Morgan was persistent. As Sarah has hoped, Chuck excused himself to get some air. She gave him a few minutes head start before following.

* * *

Chuck was standing on the balcony, his elbows resting on the railing. Gazing out over the city, he heard the doors open and close behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The faint vanilla scent from her shampoo always gave her away. Sarah joined him, standing shoulder to shoulder, her eye line following his.

"Are you okay, Chuck?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He didn't turn to face her. Chuck had so much to say, but suddenly he had no idea where to start. He settled for something safe. "How are you feeling? You're looking a lot better than before. More color in your cheeks…"

"Thanks," she responded, "I'm fine now. The nap helped."

"Good." There was an awkward pause. Sarah took a deep breath. She'd been rehearsing what she wanted to say for the better part of the day, but she still felt a little nervous. She pushed down the butterflies rising in her stomach.

"Chuck, you know how I grew up. Moving from state to state with my dad, conning people out of their money. And when I joined the agency, that didn't really change. I only changed sides. I still lied and was lied to. For the longest time I wasn't even sure honesty really existed. Then I met you. You were thrust into this world of danger and deceit and the hardest part for you was always lying to Ellie and your friends. It might sound strange, but I always admired that about you. And from all the people I've ever met in my life, you were probably the one that has been the most truthful with me, even when I didn't always return the courtesy." It wasn't as eloquent as she planned, but at least she had Chuck's attention. Before she could continue, he interrupted.

"Then why didn't you believe me when I told you I didn't shoot the mole? The one time I asked that of you, you told me in so many words that you didn't." Chuck ran a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but there was something he really had to know, so he pushed on, still avoiding looking at her. "Sarah, would you even be here if Casey hadn't told you the truth?"

Sarah didn't know why the question surprised her. Maybe because she didn't expect Chuck to ask her right out. Then again, she had watched Chuck change all those months ago back in Burbank. Gone was the hand wringing nerd who babbled too much when he was nervous. Well, most of the time. She remembered watching him, waiting for when it would become evident that he had crossed the line between decent human being and cold hearted spy who would do just about anything in the name of the greater good. First there had been Rafe. Chuck had slipped into the role of liar with ease. But she had seen the fear in his eyes when she was almost shot. He hadn't been lost yet. And then he nearly killed an agent with his bare hands, though deep down she knew it wasn't Chuck, it was the Laudenol. But when she saw Perry on the ground, Chuck standing over him with his weapon still gripped tightly in his hand, she couldn't come up with a plausible excuse for what she saw. Or thought she saw. She was too focused on the fact that ever since Prague, she couldn't predict Chuck's actions anymore. That's what scared her more than anything else.

"If I told you I would be, would you believe me Chuck?"

His silence spoke volumes. Nothing would make him happier than getting another chance with Sarah. That's all he ever wanted, but it had to be all or nothing. The past few years had been too painful. He needed her to understand that. Putting the ball back in his court with her question was not going to cut it. Finally turning to her, their eyes met, but he didn't speak.

Sarah understood. "I made a mistake, Chuck." She couldn't even remember the last time she confessed to anything, but if memory served, she once heard that it was good for your soul. Hopefully the same principle applied when it came to matters of the heart. "I can tell you how sorry I am or try to explain, but it's not going to change what happened." She took a shaky breath. "I was on my way to you…to the station. I made up my mind before Casey turned up at my hotel. His explanation had nothing to do with my decision. When you walked out of Castle, after you'd given me the choice to follow or to leave, it became real for me. I tried to imagine my life without you in it and I couldn't. But you only have my word for that. I know I've always asked you to trust me, and you did, but all I'm asking for now is a chance. Just give me a chance to prove to you that you still can."

"Sarah, you don't have to…" Chuck tried to tell her that he made mistakes too, that he should have tried harder to convince her he didn't choose being a spy over being with her, but she didn't give him the chance.

"I have to. I love you Chuck and I don't want you to ever doubt that. Earning your trust and showing you I trust you is a big part of that. So please tell me you'll give me a chance." Somewhere in the middle of her speech she must have grabbed onto his hands, because she felt his squeezing hers and took a step closer. It gave her a little more courage as she smiled up at him. "I love you, Chuck."

Chuck tightened his hold on her hands to make sure he wasn't imagining this. The last thing he expected was for Sarah to bare her soul like that. She was usually one for action, not words. Even when she asked him to run away with her, she didn't explicitly tell him how she felt. And ironically enough, it rendered him speechless.

Sarah tried to gauge his reaction, but with little success. "Chuck, please say something?"

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Sarah. Like you said, nothing we say or do now can change what happened in the past. The best we can do is to learn from it and move on."

Sarah's world shattered at his words and it took all her training to school her features and not fall apart. She swallowed hard. She had a contingency plan, and though she hoped it wouldn't come to that, she had to face the facts and push through. She was determined not to lose Chuck completely. Not just yet.

"Okay. You don't feel the same way anymore and that's okay. I just…I needed to tell you. But, Chuck, do you think, seeing as we'll be working together again, that we can at least be friends? I know it's probably selfish, but I need you in my life and if I have to settle for friendship, then that's…okay."

It took Chuck a moment to process everything she'd just said. Then he realized Sarah had misunderstood. She thought he was rejecting her. He was also in awe that she was willing to stick around, thinking he didn't love her. He knew she was hung up on her past, the things she'd done as both a con artist and an agent, and that on some level she didn't feel worthy of being loved. He found that notion ridiculous and he kicked himself for feeding her insecurities a time or two, even if he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Sarah, that's not what I meant. I don't want to be your friend, I mean, I do, but not just your friend. You deserve more. You deserve everything. You need someone who puts your happiness above all else. Someone who's going to love you no matter what. I want to be that guy. I am that guy." Chuck let go of her hand and cupped her face with his own. "I love you, Sarah Walker. You know, that forever kind of love." And then wanted to kick himself again for not responding to her love declaration with that.

Sarah was stunned, but only for a second. She launched herself at Chuck, circling her arms around his neck. "You've always been my best friend, Chuck. And if you love me, I have everything I need."

Chuck's arms around her waist pulled her even closer. She wasn't sure if the rapid heartbeat against her chest was his or her own. Probably both. There was nothing between them anymore. No asset-handler-protocols, no exes, no rebounds and no more misinterpreted signals. Sarah let go off her hold and pulled back slightly, framing his face. "I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's okay," she echoed his words from that afternoon in Castle.

"But it's not midnight yet," Chuck whispered before their lips met, but his smile belied his protest.

"Too bad," Sarah retorted with a smile of her own and closed the gap, crushing her mouth to his.

**Echo Park  
2 January 2011**

"Your hand's a little moist." Chuck attempted to let go of Sarah's grip, but she only held on tighter. "I wasn't complaining." They stopped in front of the fountain. "It's going to be okay, Chuck. Dr. Dreyfus is the best in the business. I've made sure of that. And we're back now. We're going to help Ellie through this. Together." Chuck smiled at the last word. For the past two days they'd practically done everything together. Casey even went as far as to comment that the chocolate was now firmly cemented into the peanut butter, whatever that meant. Chuck wanted to ask, but the death glare their partner received from Sarah was enough to dissuade him.

"Thanks for taking care of her," he responded, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Anything for family, right?" Chuck gave her his trademark Bartowski grin, but didn't move from the spot. "What?" Sarah asked when he stared at her wordlessly.

"Nothin'", he shrugged and planted a quick kiss on her lips before she could ask any more questions. Then he tugged on her arm as they made their way over to the apartment he used to share with Ellie and Awesome. He ran an inconspicuous hand over his shirt pocket, making sure the piece of paper was still were it's supposed to be. He had an appointment with Morgan later. It was time to update The Plan.

**

* * *

**

A/N The end. (I had to add that, because there were days I felt it was never gonna get there.) 'The wedding gift' is on track, but I'm not gonna jinx chapter 2 by telling you it's almost done. Till next time!


End file.
